Modeling tools have existed for many years. The general method of implementing such modeling tools is to write a specific modeling tool that implements a specific modeling methodology. Although this method has generally been accepted, such a method has several disadvantages. For example, conventional modeling tools require a new implementation for the creation of each new modeling tool, even though many functions within a given tool are similar, if not the same, as prior tools.
A need exists for a method and apparatus for building modeling tools using a uniform framework constructed to support the generation of multiple, disparate modeling methodologies. This new apparatus and method for building modeling tools will reduce the effort and time required to implement a new modeling tool.